Trust
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to Peeking. Terra begins to notice that Ven and Aqua have been acting weird lately. Why could this be? Ven x Aqua, lemon, brief makeout.


Nekogal: I felt like doing this owo

Sequel to Peeking btw. Now you'll know if Terra finds out.  
Originally planned to be named 'Spying', but the theme changed as I kept writing.

I do not own Birth by Sleep, just this plot, enjoy!

* * *

"Today, my old friend, Yen Sid, has asked me visit him due certain issues we need to attend regarding the worlds." Master Eraqus spoke to his three pupils, that were standing firmly, listening to their Master. "I entrust you three of not causing any damage while I'm gone. I'll be absent for the rest of the day, therefore you are free to spend it however you want. Dismissed."

"Yes!" Was the reply of the three pupils, and they waited for their Master to walk away to finally begin talking.

"A whole day free, huh?" Terra said as he pondered of what he could do, since opportunities like this were rare.

Aqua brought a hand to her chin as she smiled. "There's a spell I've been looking for, now I'll have the time to search properly in the library."

"Mind if I go with you Aqua? I have nothing else to do." Ven asked as he brought both arms behind his head and grinned sheepishly.

Terra noticed Aqua gave Ven a strange approving smile. "Of course not." Now that he thought about it, those two had been acting weird the last weeks. And since training was primordial he didn't have time to look into it; maybe this was the perfect chance.

But first he had to not act suspicious... "'Kay guys see you later, I'll be... busy with er... um, organizing my potions..." Damn it!

"Ok!" Both friends replied carelessly, already on their way to the library.

Terra raised an eyebrow confused. That was odd. Odd enough to be investigated.

* * *

"Say Aqua, what spell were you looking for?" Ven asked as he reclined against a book shelf, having his arms crossed over his chest, watching Aqua paging a book.

She stopped for a moment and blushed lightly. "Silence." She answered and turned the page again.

It took a moment for Ven to click. He smirked. "Oh I see... but is that for you or for me?" He asked playfully.

Aqua blushed more. "N-Not for us, but for the room." She closed the book and placed it back in its place, taking out another book. "I fear Master or Terra hear us one of these days; we'd be in so much trouble and would have to explain many things." She explained, glancing at Ven for a second, then going back to the book.

"Oh, of course." He said in understanding.

Terra entered the library and at spotting his two friends, quickly hid behind a book shelf, been as quiet as possible. He reclined on the book shelf and listened to the conversation. "Say, what do you want to do after you find the spell?" Ven questioned.

Terra heard Aqua chuckle. "Ironic you ask that." She retorted in an amused tone.

Ven laughed joyfully. "What makes you think I referred to 'that'?"

'What was so ironic?' Terra asked inwardly confused. 'And what spell is she looking for? Maybe it has something to do with it...'

"Ah here it is!" Terra stood silent in attention.

"Well, take the book and let's go."

"Where?" Aqua asked as she closed the book and held it in her arms.

Terra knew Ven smiled before saying this. "For a walk outside."

"Oh." Aqua said in understanding. She chuckled. "Sounds nice."

'Oh no they're coming this way!' Terra looked around desperate for a place to hide, but as he did the steps were heard getting closer. Thinking quickly, he surrounded the shelf to be at the other side, where Ven and Aqua just were.

When they were gone, Terra came out from his hiding place. "Maybe I'm giving it too much thought, I mean, they just went for a walk, and Aqua just looked for a spell, there is nothing strange with that..." He sighed. "I might as well forget about it."

* * *

Ven and Aqua's lips locked in a tender kiss for third time; as the two watched the sunset, for a moment they crossed glances and couldn't help it. It was almost like instinct. Of loving the other.

Aqua, been a little carried away, held Ven's face with both her hands, and deepened the kiss, earning a surprised yelp from the boy, but then an approving moan. Ven's tongue poked Aqua's lips, and the girl happily opened to allow him in. Their tongues met and danced together, tasting the other in the process.

The need for air was too great, and Ven and Aqua had to break apart. Both panted in a desperate attempt to recover their breath, and noticed the other's face was already flushed. Aqua chuckled at this, for she loved to see Ven blushing; she leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Smiling affectionately, Ven lied down on the grass, looking up at the sky. Aqua lied down as well next to him, and the moment she got comfortable, Ven used Aqua's stomach as pillow. The girl smiled and caressed the boy's blonde hair.

"Aqua?" Ven asked after a while.

"Hmm?" She replied letting him know she was listening.

Ven kept staring at the orange sky as he asked. "When we become Masters, what are we gonna do?" He had been thinking of the future a lot lately; would they leave Terra? Would they go with Terra and tell him about them? Or would they stay in Land of Departure?

"Well," She ran her fingers through Ven's hair. "We could leave, since this is Master's world, and we could find another one, and if Terra found about us, or we decided to tell him, he'd come with us, so we stick together."

Ven smiled; Aqua always knew what to say. "I'd like that."

The two stayed like that for a while, just in silence, until it got dark. Both returned to the castle ready to go to bed.

If you know what I mean.

* * *

Both Aqua and Ven were in Ven's room, since tonight it was in his room, next time in Aqua's and so on.

Aqua locked the door then summoned Rain Fell. "Let's see if this works." She held her keyblade, and focused solely in the spell. "Silence!" She casted as she raised her keyblade, and from the tip, transparent orbs came out and went to the walls, ceiling and floor of the room.

Aqua smiled. "That should do it." She looked at the bed and smiled at seeing Ven already sitting there, holding the pillow in his arms, waiting.

Saying nothing else, Aqua took off her shoes and made her way to the bed, crawling to Ven's side. She held his face and leaned forward for a chasty kiss. And that was enough to turn him on.

* * *

Terra lied on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought. 'I can't help but feel guilty of seeing Ven and Aqua suspicious. They are my friends, and I trust them. So why doubt about them now?' He sat up on the bed. "I should go and apologize."

* * *

"Ah!" Aqua cried in surprise when a finger penetrated her entrance and started stretching her inside. "V-Ventus..." She whimpered to the boy on top of her. Ven wore a flushed expression, eyes closed as he explored Aqua with his finger.

"Aqua..." The boy moaned at the tightness that surrounded his finger; he leaned down to Aqua's neck, and licked every inch of skin at his reach. "Nhngahh..." Aqua groaned in want as Ven inserted a second finger, and moved them at a faster pace.

"P-Please... Ven...!" Sure she liked to be teased, but this was just torture.

Ven moved away from her neck and captured her lips in a messy kiss, as he as well removed his fingers, earning an impatient groan from the girl.

Aqua broke the kiss when Ven came fully inside her and cried in pleasure. Ven supported himself placing both arms at the sides of Aqua's body, and groaned when he gave the first thrust.

* * *

Terra walked through the silent hallways of the castle, going towards Ven's room, knowing well that he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully until he apologized to his young friend.

Finally, reaching the familiar door leading to Ven's room, Terra stopped and took a deep breath. 'What am I going to tell him? Well... I could explain it to him, and maybe, he could even tell me what's been going on between him and Aqua...' He looked up at the door in determination and gripped his hands in fists.

* * *

"V-Ven! I... I am coming...!" Aqua warned as she wrapped her legs around Ven's waist, bringing him deeper inside her, and her arms around his sweaty neck.

"M-me too..." Ven groaned, whimpering ever so lightly because of the unbearable tightness that surrounded him.

It didn't take them long to finally release with a couple of thrusts more, crying each other's name. Aqua arched her back unconsciously, and Ven gripped the sheets tightly as he rode on his orgasm.

Both fell numb, and Ven's arms giving up, lost all their energy and the boy fell on top of Aqua's body. Aqua welcomed the new weight and warmth on her and hugged Ven's body gently, stroking the boy's hair soothingly.

"I love you Aqua." Ven mumbled, still tired.

"I love you too Ven." Aqua replied, smiling contently.

* * *

Terra reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it, but was surprised at seeing it was locked. 'Why would Ven lock his door?' He wondered as he kept trying in opening the door.

* * *

Both Aqua and Ven gasped at seeing the doorknob been moved from the outside. There was no doubt it was Terra, since Master Eraqus would be back late.

"Ven, are you in there?" Terra asked from the outside, sounding somewhat worried.

"Terra." Aqua murmured.

Ven sat up, and so did Aqua getting dressed quickly –Aqua grabbing a robe she had taken with her-, not really knowing what to do, because if Terra wanted to, he could bring the door down with only his strength. "What do we do?" Aqua asked, trying to not sound as panicked as she really felt.

Ven widened his eyes at hearing Terra summoned his Keyblade; he looked at Aqua and said determinate. "Hide under the covers. Is the only thing we can do."

Not really sure if it'd work, Aqua still hid under the many covers then curled in a ball, and Ven made sure to make a bundle where Aqua was hiding so it didn't look suspicious. "Can you breathe?" Ven asked.

"Yeah." Was Aqua's reply, and when the door was been opened, Ven used the sheets to cover his body.

Terra stepped inside, un-summoning his Keyblade. He looked around and was surprised at seeing Ven shirtless under the sheets, since he only managed to put on his pants. "Ven, is everything all right?"

Ven nodded nervously, not noticing he was still flushed from the previous activities.

Terra noticed it though; shirtless, blushing, nervous and sweat all over his forehead, and of course the smell of skin that filled the room. You could think of only one thing. "Um, Ven, were you...?"

Ven widened his eyes, knowing what Terra meant. Better this than him finding out.

The boy looked away from Terra's face 'embarrassed'.

More than enough answer.

'Well this is awkward.' Terra thought. "I-I am sorry Ven, I didn't mean to..."

"No, don't worry about it." Ven replied shaking his head.

From under the covers, Aqua smiled amused; she wanted to see where this would go.

Ven budged his fingers nervously. "So uh, why did you come Terra?" Ven really wanted to deal with this fast; he was nervous as hell that Terra noticed that under those covers was Aqua hiding.

"Ah yes." Terra sighed and frowned. "Look. I've been seeing that you and Aqua act weird around each other," Aqua widened her eyes and Ven tried to hide his expression of horror. "So I thought I'd spy you but," Terra frowned in regret. "It was wrong, that fact that I tried to spy you, and that I did not trust in you and Aqua. We are friends after all."

The more Terra spoke, the more Aqua felt guilty. He was apologizing of doubting of them when she and Ven were hiding their relationship!

Ven as well felt an empty whole inside his stomach, now doubting if he should tell Terra the truth.

"So I apologize Ven. I'm sorry." Terra finally concluded.

Ven stood silent, gripping the sheets, not expecting this at all. He felt so much remorse and guilt, and even more, shame. Terra trusted them, he was his best friend, then why not tell him? He'd understand. No, he was going to understand, Ven knew it.

"Well, goodnight Ven." Terra bid farewell for the day and reached for the door.

"Wait."

Terra stopped immediately, almost frozen, since Aqua's voice had called for him. Hoping his mind was playing tricks on him, Terra turned back to find Aqua wearing a night robe standing next to the bed, wearing an expression of regret.

"Aqua?" Just where did she come from?

Ven said nothing, watching intently, knowing Aqua probably felt the same he did.

"Terra," She murmured, then frowned and shook her head. "You shouldn't be apologizing. Ven and I should." This last statement surprised Terra even more.

Aqua held her hands together on her chest and she sighed. "You were right in suspecting of us, because we..." She stopped in mid-sentence, trying to say it in a subtle way.

"Are together." Ven concluded, gaining Aqua and Terra's attention back to him.

Terra widened his eyes in shock. "What?"

"For a couple of weeks Terra. We didn't say anything because we feared of your and Master's reaction." Ven confessed, looking away from his friends.

Terra really didn't know what to think. Well, he had noticed that Ven and Aqua liked each other and were always giving hints, but he just didn't expect this!

But then, it took him a second for finally to click. The tossed clothes, Ven's flushed face, their sticky skin because of sweating, the scent of skin all over the room.

Terra widened his eyes even more in shock and blushed madly. At seeing his reaction, Ven and Aqua realized he knew what had just happened.

"You..." Terra stammered, pointing at Aqua then at Ven. "You were..." He couldn't say it, his mouth refused to complete the sentence.

Aqua looked down at the floor in response, and Ven looked away from Terra embarrassed.

"D-Does Master know?" Terra finally managed to form a sentence, but still stuttering.

Aqua shook her head in reply. "Please don't tell him Terra, who knows how he'd react."

Terra then wondered himself how Eraqus would react... _'I am so disappointed of you two, especially you Aqua, since you are older than Ventus. You leave me no option but to separate you and send one of you away with another Master.'_

Yeah, that'd be a very bad result.

Finally, Terra smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Aqua and Ven looked back at Terra and were surprised at seeing his smile. This relieved them, and both smiled back. "Thanks." Ven thanked, really grateful, and happy because he knew they could trust in Terra.

"It was actually about time you two, I could see you were always flirting with each other." Terra stated in an amused tone, causing Ven and Aqua to blush.

"Well, good night, and you two play nice!" Terra said as he left the room, and laughed inwardly at hearing two simultaneous 'Terra!'

As he made his way to his room, Terra kept thinking, really surprised of what he just found out. 'I guess it will be our secret, but who'd knew those two would actually make it.' He stopped dead in his tracks as something came to mind. 'How come I didn't hear them though?'

"_There's a spell I've been looking for, now I'll have the time to search properly in the library."_

Terra smiled in realization. "Silence, huh?" He finally made it to his room and lied down in bed, happy for his best friends.

When sleep decided to finally engulf him and take him to the sweet world of dreams, Terra closed his eyes with a smile marked on his lips.

* * *

Ven and Aqua too, lied together in bed, cuddled against each other under the covers, already asleep with a smile gracing their lips.

It was good to know that there was no longer need to hide it from Terra. They were friends after all, and friends could trust each other.

* * *

Nekogal: Another crappy ending wahh DX  
Anyway, took me quite some time to write this since I'm beginning exams tomorrow and teachers are just randomly throwing homework at us.

Sorry there wasn't a lot of lemony goodness, but, I'm planning to write another lemon for certain friend =D

Please review!


End file.
